she's not broken, she's just a baby
by cerseilannisters
Summary: As people disapparate and you hear your mother yelling your name, you realize he's gone. You don't know where he's going, or what he's doing, even worse you don't know when or even if you're going to see him again. Please R&R and thank you!


_**"She's not broken, she's just a baby." - Alejandro, Lady GaGa**_

Your heart beats _fasterfasterfaster_, fluttering wildly in your chest.

He looks at you and you feel heat rush into your already burning cheeks. He's always had that power over you but your not a little girl anymore, you don't stammer over every word or avert your eyes every time he glances your way. You know what you want, your not afraid to go get it. You know he wants you but you know as Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, he doesn't dare jeopardize your life.

And you _hatehatehate_ the look he gives you now, that downcast, regretful, heartrending look. And it hurtshurtshurts when he tells you goodbye, his piercing green eyes expressing only how much he wants to take you into his arms and kiss your tears away.

You know he wont, you know he has to leave and as everyone around you panics running, screaming, you look for him. And the last you see of him he's looking right back at you, with that look. That look with those _ohsovery_ green eyes, that look means goodbye.

You shove back tears as you turn to face the Death Eaters now invading your home. Fred and George are at your side trying to push you behind them but you don't care and you want to fight. Fight because he was taken so ruthlessly away from you, fight because you're scared for him.

As people disapparate and you hear your mother yelling your name, you realize he's gone. You don't know where he's going, or what he's doing, even worse you don't know when or even if you're going to see him again.

And that's what _hurtshurtshurts_ you, the most.

Hogwarts isn't the same with out them, you think sadly. You walk through the halls and people stare, like they know something you don't. They whisper when your not looking, they give you that look. That look you _hatehatehate_. It's in their eyes every time you glance at them or you make eye contact.

Rumors fly around the school that Harry Potter abandoned the wizarding world and everyone in it, especially you. They have no faith in the boy you _lovelovelove_ so desperately.

So they say it over and over again. "_I'm__ sorry_." They then proceed to give you that look. You can only take so much of it before you snap. And you do, to which they talk saying "_She's not broken, she's just a baby._" And you know its true but so untrue because you are broken, you are a baby.

And you cry because you miss him so much, you _missmissmiss_ those piercing green eyes, you miss that messy black hair, and you miss that voice that gave you butterflies. You _missmissmiss_ Harry Potter and no one and nothing can change the fact that he's gone and you don't know what is to become of him.

You try to occupy your time with simple things like defending those who the Carrow twins bully, but each time you do you hear them say "_its Potters little girlfriend_". And then they laugh an awful sound to your ears because you don't know why their laughing but they do. Maybe its to mock you, or maybe its because they know it gets to you, but you hope and pray its not because they know something you don't. You go on with Quidditch until Snape bans it and even then as much as you're infuriated a small part of you is relieved, because it's not the same with out him. With out those secret glances from across the field or those late night practices where you'd sneak kisses in the locker room with out any one seeing.

You do more homework and try to ignore the fact that you don't see his face every morning at breakfast or in the halls on your way to Transfiguration. But it _killskillskills_ because no matter how many times you just want to forget, something around you remembers. From the Arm chairs the three used to occupy in the common room, or the corner they sat in the Library, even the path to Hagrid's makes you want to scream.

So when all you're friends are beaten and broken, you think, "_What would Harry do_?" and you know that you must go on. Maybe not for you, or for him, but for everyone who believes Harry is the one to stop all this madness. You remind everyone and give people hope, even when you have none yourself.

And then you see him again, your whole body goes rigid, you feel the tears willing to fall, and your voice isn't coming out right. He doesn't say much but his eyes say everything. He _wants_ you, he _needs_ you, he's _missed _you _ohsovery_ much, he wants you to be safe, and he never, ever wants to let you go.

In the end as the smoke clears and you grieve for your brother, and Tonks, and Lupin and all your friends who gave their lives for this world. You realize you're lucky. Harry made it, Harry survived, Harry did it. And you find him alone in the Gryffindor tower sitting in his four-poster.

"Harry." Your voice sounds weak, helpless even.

He stands and looks at you, his eyes softening the minute he realizes it's you standing there and not Ron or Hermione. Slowly you walk to him and when you're no more then a foot away he grabs you.

"I love you Gin." He whispers hugging you tighter to his chest as he presses kisses to your hair.

The tears come quickly when you inhale his scent. This feels _ohsovery_ right, this feels good, this is where you belong and even though so much time has passed between you. And so much has happened this year; you know that in his arms your safe.

He wipes your tears and you kiss, wildly, passionately, filled with the many things your both never able to say, and many more things to come.

So maybe what they said was true but _ohsovery_ untruebecause:

Your not broken, but you are his baby.

_**A/N**__**: This is actually the second fic that I have written in second person format. I feel it turned out nicely, but I wanna know what you think. So please press that lovely review button and leave me a lovely review. Please and thank yous are very much awarded to those who review. Cookies are also given to reviewers. Thank you again and please R&R! Much love and Butterbeer!**_


End file.
